ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
MegaKirby Killers Vs. Mega Man Killers
Intro Dr. Albert wily sure is a problem to Mega Man and MegaKirby! He is so determinated to kill them, that he created a group of robots specifically created to destroy Mega Man and MegaKirby! Like Enker, Punk and Ballade. The Mega Man Killers And AxDee, Dududuo and Proto Knight. The MegaKirby Killers. Let's find out who are the strongest in Ultra Z Battle! Pre-Fight Location: Wily's Skull Fortress! Dr. Wily calls the Mega Man Killers and MegaKirby Killers to a meeting. Dr. Wily: You are some of my most powerful robots, but I was wondering... Who is the best of the best? Suddenly, Bass appeared Bass: It's obviously me! That pieces of scrap are nothing compared to me! Dr. Wily: BASS! I told to you that this meeting is between me and them! Bass: Whatever! Dr. Wily: Anyways... I planned a battle between you six, so I can see who's the best group! Dududuo: It's no use to battle! We all know that I'm the best! Enker: In your dreams, strange penguin! AxDee: At least he's not a dumb yellow robot with only attack is counters! Enker: Why you little...! Dr. Wily: Robots, robots... Save that for the battle... Every robot (except for Bass): Yes, Master Wily... After that, Wily pressed a button and a hidden door opened. Dr. Wily: Enter. And Bass, come with me! Bass follows Wily while the others enter the room. Suddenly, lights turned on, revealing that room as a huge arena. And Wily and Bass are seen in another room connected to the arena, which can be seen by a giant window. Dr. Wily: Now... Fight to the death! Bass: I'm getting some popcorn. Everyone gets in their fighting positions and prepares for battling. BEGIN BATTLING!!! Fight AxDee shoots bullets from his guns to Enker, but he absorbed them with Mirror Buster, and launched a large and fast Mirror Beam to AxDee, but he dodged it. After that AxDee tried to implant Enker with his spears, but Enker also tried that causing both spears to collide. After that, Enker jumped to AxDee's back and launched him with a slash. After that, AxDee summoned clouds above Enker, and with a thunder, he got paralyzed. After that, AxDee hit Enker with his spear multiple times, and launched him to a wall with a punch. After doing so, AxDee tried to throw fireballs to Enker, but he absorbed them all and launched them back at AxDee in the form of a giant Mirror Beam, stunning him, and after that, Enker successfully implanted AxDee. AxDee: This isn't the end! AxDee jumped over Enker, and used Megaton Punch, breaking the arena's ground, and spreading Enker's remaining around the arena, killing him. ENKER WAS OBLITERADED BY AXDEE'S MEGATON PUNCH! Meanwhile with Dududuo and Punk... Punk is seen tossing 3 Screw Crushers at Dududuo, but he reflected them with his hammer, hitting Punk. After that, he turned into his comet form, who hit Punk launching him to another wall. After that, Punk turned into a ball with spikes, and launched himself to Dududuo, hitting him multiple times. Punk jumped to the arena's corner, and used the same attack, but this time, Dududuo used his hammer as a baseball bat, and launched Punk to another wall, this time stunning him. After that, Dududuo prepared his fist charge shot, and with a punch, destroyed Punk, spreading him and having the same fate as Enker PUNK WAS OBLITERERADED BY DUDUDUO'S FIST CHARGE SHOT Meanwhile with Proto Knight and Ballade... Proto Knight is seen launching a charge shot at Ballade, but he avoided it, and launched a Ballade Cracker at Proto Knight, but he blocked it with the Proto Shield, teleported behind Ballade and slashed him. After that, Ballade jumped over Proto Knight, and when he landed, he tossed 5 Ballade Crackers at Proto Knight, this time hitting him. And after that, Ballade tossed a last Ballade Cracker but Proto Knight slashed it, launching it back to Ballade. Only a explosion is seen Proto Knight: Come back when you can put up a fight! But after the smoke disappeared, Ballade is seen on his second form. Ballade jumped to Proto Knight and punched him, but he protected himself with the Proto Shield again. After that, he flied to Ballade. Only a red blur is seen hitting Ballade multiple times. Ballade tried to defend himself tossing Ballade Crackers, and one of them hit Proto Knight, stunning him. After that, Ballade rushed to Proto Knight, but in last second, Proto Knight used Galaxia Darkness, slashing Ballade in 2 halfs. A few seconds later, the halfs exploded, killing Ballade. FINAL K.O.! - BALLADE WAS CHOPPED IN HALF BY PROTO KNIGHT'S GALAXIA DARKNESS!! Aftermath Dr. Wily: Great battle! Great battle! We have a winner, Bass! Bass: It looks that I care? Dr. Wily: Whatever... AxDee: Now what are we going to receive? Dr. Wily: What?! Nothing! I only wanted to know who's the strongest! Everyone: Crap. After that, everything returned to normal, and Dr. Wily went to his repairments room to repair the Mega Man Killers. Results The Winners Of This Ultimate Z Fight are..... The MegaKirby Killers!! Next Time with Mega Kirby 123! Two huge demons! Two extremely violent characters! RED vs Giratina (Creepypasta Vs. Pokémon)Category:Mega Kirby 123 Battles Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Robot vs Robot Category:Team vs Team themed Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Mega Kirby 123